Cloud City
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: He was a mistake, so they abandoned him. The holder of 6-6-6. Satans Spawn. He was what Fate called fun. CloudZack SephiroithYazoo GaaraKadaj LazSai NaruFemeSasu AngealReno KakaIru
1. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY IDK WHO DOES THOUGH

HOpe You LIke It!

---------------

Thunder reverberated off the tall skyscrapers of Kira. Rain slithered slyly down the sides. Children in the school yards went inside to play, Kira's citizens crowded the streets in a mass of umbrellas, ponchos, and newspapers.

Wind rustled the tall trees in Mikashi park. The thin woods surrounding the playground swayed in the wind, touching eachother everywhich way. The slides offered their water to the sand. The sand happily took it in, turning itself into a waded mushy mess. A slug sat carelessly in one of the play sets, protected from the rain by the plastic roof. Somewhere a dog barked and an owner called for it. A mother scolded her child and righted his umbrella. Tires slid carefully against the roads and drivers switched on windsheild wipers to full blast. Buisness men grumbled about traffic and wives called to make sure family was alright out in the storm.

Yes it was just like any other day in Kira. The rainiest city in the state.

The air gave off fresh soft blast of chilling rain and mountain air. A bird caught in the storm cursed its carelessness and settled in in a parking garage.

Hospitals made way for unfortunate drivers caught in accidents. Family waited silently in waiting rooms. A man with a tumor settled more comfortlly into his hospital bed. A blind man listened carefully to the sound of the thunder. A child with cancer sat on a window ledge, swinging her feet back and forh intently white staring out into the rain. A doctor snuck a quick smoke on the roof top. A talented nurse soothed an elderly woman in her state of forgetfulness. A team of EMT rushed a pregnant woman into the hospital doors, her newborn already crowned.

And somewhere a mother cried, a father died, a grandmother grieved, a boy got sick, a grandfather told a tale, a daughter talked on the phone, a son played a video game, a girl smiled at a stranger, a passerby-er gave an homeless man an umbrella, a driver offered a friend a ride, a teacher scolded a student, a student argued with another, a puppy was set up for adoption, a cat slipped sneakily into a home, a police car drove by, a robber got robbed, the good got justice, the bad got what they deserved...

And high above the clouds Fate watched, and waited.

------------

Six hours, that how long it had been. The delivery had been fairly easy. Despite the fact that her parents were really light sleepers she had managed to get herself to nine centimeters dilated before her boyfriend showed. All she had to do was wait to be released and she could contiue on with the life she'd planned to have, the ife she knew she'd have even if the minor inconvenience strayed it a little.

She smiled bitterly to hherself as she thought over their plan.

When she'd gotten to the hospital her boyfriend had said he'd been driving and had come across her laying in the rain at the park. He'd taken her to the hospital and had tried to ask her who she was on the way but all he got was she didn't know. The doctors had been suspicious at first. They asked had he seen her before, to which he replied no, did he know if she went to his school, to which he replied that he was a high school drop out. The doctors had seemed slightly peeved and pleased. Maybe they were happy she hadn't ended up with a high school drop out. After that she'd asked for them to allow him to go into the delivery room with her, because he's the only person she knew.

The act hadn't been to hard to pul of. They were both A-plus drama students, that was how they'd met. He wasn't in actuality a drop out, he was about to go to college with a full scholarship to a prestigious school in another country, something his parents didn't approve of. She wanted to go with him, something her parents certainly didn't agree with. It had taken a while but he had somehow managed to pull it off. First by playing the act of wanting to go to college in another country closer to the one they were in. He'd put his heart and soul into that act, even going as far as to get into an argument with his father, cry, and seem depressed for a couple of months. She'd told her parents it was over with him and that she wasn't leaving Kira any time soon. Their act was perfect but like everything else it had its limits.

She hadnt been able to speak with him for the duration of her pregnacy. She'd been heartbroken and angry. Heartbroken because she wanted to spend time with him, angry because the stupid baby had managed to make them drag out the stupid act.

But now, now it was finally over. After the hospital she was going to take the baby to a rundown orphanage she'd seen in a small town in the other country they'd faked interest in. There they would leave the baby outside of the rain station and give their tickets to two lookalike people they'd met online. Those two had planned on running away also so all they had to do was switch identities and boared each others trains. They would board the online look alikes train to the outskirts of Kira and ttake a taxi to the airport in the next town over. They'd then catch the plane to the country they wanted and the online couple would catch the train further into their fake country then catch a plane to a small town further out into a different country. The plan was full proof. They'd all made sure that they were close to legal age and their birthdays. Lucky for her her birthday would be in two weeks. Just enough time.

The teen stared around the clean white walls of her hospital room. It was slightly dim now but the hospital like atmosphere still remaned. She could still smell the Antiseptic seeping through the door. This room was a recovery room though so it looked more homey. There was two guest chairs positioned by the large window that was next to her bed. A tanle with magazines sat low in between. There was a plant in front of her bed in a corner next to the door. It was small but it was homey. Her boyfriend lay sprawled out in one of the chairs, drooling shamelessly.

In all her thoughtfullness she wondered ideally if she was making a mistake. Wondered if the child would be alright. She mentally slapped herself. Of course it would! It would be adopted into a nice home, one with loving parents. It struck a cord inside of her that she wasnt that loving parent. What type of parent came up with this kind of plan without considering the childs feelings?

Why hadnt she gotten an abortion?

It was bad enough that she'd given birth to it when she did. The doctors had looked at the clock confused, the religious ones were horrified.

The baby was born at exactly 6:06 A.M with six milliseconds. On the day of June, 6th, 2006. She didnt know how she knew the millisecond part but somehow she did. It scared her almost as much as the doctors. But then again one mistake after the other right?

Just then the wooden door opened to reveal her doctor. He was a tall blond man with bright blue loving eyes and wild gravity defying hair. He had beautiful tan skin and what appeared to be three whisker marks on each cheek. He was about six foot three but it seemed as if the he didn't have to grow into his height, the height grew into him. You could easilly see he was a loving man, not many men would have the courage to deliver babies without questioning their sexuality.

The tall blond walked closer and smiled down at her. His crisp white labcoat smelled like...ramen? Hm, strange.

"Good evening nameless." the blond laughed softly, It was a deep rumbling sound, like when you press your ear to someones chest to hear a laugh vibrate.

She smiled back at him warmly.

The fox man grinned and pulled the chart from her bed. He glanced over it breifly before nodding and frowning a little.

"Seems as your doing fine. There are no damages from the Cesarean section that will have a long term affect besides the fact that a second one isn't recommended considering how young you are. You aren't planning on getting pregnant again anytime soon are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head immediately. No way in hell.

"Alright then. Besides that we haven't been able to find any cause to your memory going away. We arent going to give you a MRI yet, we'll let you go home for a bit then see how your doing. We've decided that it might be ok for you to be taken care of by this gentlemen here if you want. That or you can stay here but as all hospital stays its only for three days," he frowned a bit," Your bill will be cut, drastically might I add. Since we cant find anything on you. But if you're ever checked into this hospital, or any other hospital, you'll be charged with the rest of the fee, understood?"

She nodded uncomfortably and looked over at her sleeping boyfriend, thank god he cant hear this.

"Lets see what else...Hmm, nothing more on the chart that you need to worry about." he snapped the metal chart shut and placed it back in front of her bed. He gave her a large smile and looked at her expectantly.

She blinked. Was that all he had to say? why was he smiling at her like that? She gave him a blank stare and watched as his smile faltered a little bit before coming back in full force.

"Arent you going to ask about the baby?"

She frowned, putting on her act she gave him a confused look. "Why should I ask about a baby I dont know about? I know I had it and everything and I know some people say its a maternal thing to love your baby but...I just have a feeling that it wasn't something I wanted. It kinda scares me...but at the same time I'm happy...you know?"

And it really did scare her how close those words came to hitting home. She mentally kicked herself, the plan stay focused.

He nodded in understanding before going over to the other side of the room and grabbing the only empty chair there was left. He gave her boyfriend an amused look before coming back over to her bedside and sitting down.

"It's going to be...hard. Very hard. Me and my wife work together on the same department and we had to alter ourselves between home and here when the baby was born. After he got old enough we sent him to the daycare here but thats besides the point." he smiled softly at her," She got pregnant when we were still interns. I was Nineteen and she was just barely nineteen. The fact of the matter is it was hard waking up at ungodly hours of the night when we had work the next day. It was hard for me to leave her to take care of our son all alone. It made me...sad she never asked me for help. She so stubborn," he chuckled a bit," She wanted to do it alone but she wanted me to help too deep down inside, I guess her pride just got in the way. He's beautiful, our son. We have two now. Itachi and Deidara, although you can see how our dominate genes clearly clashed. Point is having a child is a beautiful thing but it can be very challenging when your still young," the blond man laughed heartily," We had to live in my one bedroom apartment the government gave me when I got emancipated for a while because it was closer to the hospital!"

The blond man stood and replaced the chair by the window while she stared at him in awe. Yeah she was almost eighteen but it seemed as though he'd gone through so much more than he was letting on. It was like the undertone of his words seemed to say 'We made it, even though we almost didnt'. After replacing the furniture he waled back over to her and smiled.

" I know you'll do the right thing. If not for you, then for your baby. A mothers instinct never fails. You have the potential to do whats right, even if you never wanted this."

He turned and made his way to the door and held it open. A doctor with a white lab coat draped over her arm walked in, followed by two smaller forms. She wasnt a short woman but she wasnt insanely tall either. She was about five foot six. She had flawless pale skin and long raven locks that fell past her shoulders like water. You could just barely see the dark blue highlights in them. Her coal black eyes held something that looked like warmth although it was hard to tell when she turned to the blond doctor and gave him a glare before turning back to her with a smile.

Thats when she noticed what the beautiful woman was rolling in, and just like that she wasnt that beautiful anymore.

The woman was rolling in a incubator. You could just barely see the tiny pale child within. As the woman brought the machine closer she found her self sitting up in bed to get a better look at the infant. It was so small. He was so small. He was tiny and pale pink although she knew the pale was permanent. He had a head full of short smooth light blond hair, it almost looked white. His large light blue eyes was slightly hidden by his sleepy eyelids and looking into his eyes she almost felt as if she was looking at the sky. His hands were balled into tiny fist and his diaper looked way too big for him. He looked weak, vulnerable. And for a moment she couldn't decide rather she thought that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He resembled her in every aspect except for his eyes. Hers were a deep blue and her boyfriends a light gray. It was ironic how much she wanted to hate the small child but ended up only falling deeper in love with him.

She looked over to the darkhaired woman and was about to ask her something when she saw the tall blond doctor smiling with his one arm around her waist. In the other he was holding a sleeping blond toddler. The boy was pale like the dark haired woman but had long blond hair. The hair was surprisingly straight, like the dark haired womans, and very blond, like the mans. Looking for the other child she'd seen enter the room she saw him on his the tips of his toes looking into the incubator. She smiled at him. The boy looked to be about five. He had flawless pale skin, black eyes, and black hair that seemed to be contained in a low ponytail. The boy was looking intently at the small child within the glass walls. A small frown on his beautiful face.

"Do you like him?" she asked the boy.

The boy looked surprised at being caught before nodding. "He looks like my baby brother except he's more quiet."

She laughed softly. Then remembered something, she forgot to name her child. It wasnt like the orphanage couldnt but she felt some small sense of pride fill her if she did.

"What do you think his name should be?"

The boy and his parents looked at her surprised. She focused her attention on the dark headed shild thoug, she wanted to know what he thought.

"I think..." the boy looked to be debating before he reached a hand in and gentlly proded the child awake. She heard the male doctor scold the child lightly but she paid the man no heed, intent on watching what the child before her would do. After a couple more prods the infant awoke with a soft cry of protest and turned his large head towards its abuser. The infant cried silently, his tears streaming and the only sign of its cries was his heaving lungs, sniffles, and pink face.

The dark haired child smiled, satisfied.

"Can I call him..."

----------------

"...CLOUD!"

The light haired blond looked up with a confused smile on his face. He was a short thing he was. Two years old and he was still the shortest of all the other children in the home. He was the reason the old caretaker didnt accept anymore children into the orphanage. Before the blondhaired nuisance had been abandoned at the train station the orphanage barely had money for its residents. She'd tried to tell the Mayor but he'd just looked at her in distaste and refused to give her any funding.

Two weeks later another orphanage opened, bigger and richer. As the small town began to grow very industrious during two short years there were more people, more homeless children, and less generous people who donated to the old womans shelter.

Yuki glared down at the small boy. She'd never wanted to take him in in the first place. After shed read the letter that'd been in his carrier explaining about who the boy was she spited him even more. For one he was the child of two children, if that wasnt against the Lords teachings then she didnt know what was. Two, his 'parents' had names him Cloud. Something that wasnt even influenced by love mearly a childs pondering at a spare moment. Three, the boy hadnt been baptised at birth. She would have had him baptised but apparently the same day he was abandoned the old church she attended burned to the ground. His birthday as the paper told was June the Sixth of two thousand six. Six, six, six. If he wasnt the devils child then she wasnt old.

The boy was just not fit to be a christian. Any attempt she'd made to get him baptised had been sabotaged. The church burning down, the new church not baptising in the river like the old, which she was against, she knew they used the tap. She had called in an old friend from one of the holy cities but on the way his plane had struck bad weather and had crashed into a canyon. Needless to say she was sure this Cloud was the devils Earth child.

No animals liked the boy.

No children played with him.

Babies cried in his presence.

People shed away from his existence.

He was spat on in public for commiting usury with petty objects.

He was even stoned with pebbles at his daycare for saying another boy was pretty.

She knew he got what he deserved and she wouldnt stick up for him. He defied christian law with his birth, a child of Satan on the Lords land. It was forbidden yet somehow this Jew loving (If you know the story of how in Venice the Christians blamed the Jews for Jesus death then you know what I mean. Well if you've read the Merchants of Venice by Shakespeare you will too) child was sent to her. By the cruel hands of Satan or by the loving hands of God she did not know. She'd tried to save him but he wasnt meant to be saved. The people of her religious town had told her so and she believed them. She had others she could pray for anyway, she wasnt waisting her prayers of Satans spawn.

So she had taken it into her own hands to make sure the boy ended up with the rest of Satans luggage, somewhere she was sure the boy would be handled.

She glowered at the boy as he walked up to her and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled and for just one second she thought she saw salvation. Nevertheless she knew who, no what he was, and there was no way in heaven she'd spare a sinner. Child or not.

She grabbed him by his small hand and pulled him into the large rundown mansion. "I thought I told you you had work to do boy?" she spat. He nodded and looked down.

That was another thing she hated about the boy. He never spoke. She was slightly grateful the boy didnt release his words of sin uppon them yet sickened when he didnt make a sound when punished. She threw him onto the floor on his hands and knees and retched open a cabinet under the kitchen sink. She filled it with soap and detergent and threw a sponge and a toothbrush into the mix. She made sure it was heavy enough for her to even strain to pick up before handing it to him.

"You spill it and you know what happens." She saw understanding in the boys eyes and grabbed his hand again and walked quickly down the hall. Of course she knew he couldnt keep up with the large bucket, that was the point. She heard some of the water slosh out onto the floor but decided to wait until they were at the end of the hall to punish him.

At the end of the hallway she turned to him with a glare. She could already hear the doors of the other childrens rooms open so they could witness the boys beating and she smirked to herself. Cloud set the half empty bucket down and turned and looked up at her. He looked ready and that made her angry. He shouldnt expect his beatings, it didnt teach him a lesson.

Instead of doing her usual and spitting in his face she slapped him hard. Too hard maybe, she thought as she watched the frail frame connect with the wall with a thud. She pushed that aside and glared down spitefully at him. His eyes were large, trying to comprehend the change of routine. She kicked him once and with a wrinkled frail hand summoned the children in a circle around the boy.

There were timid whispers but eventually they all filed out and stood in a sloppy circle. She pointed down at Cloud, the boy looked like a caged animal.

"This sinner will be leaving us soon," she said in an old yet authoritative tone," His sin will no longer rub off onto you. He is what we despise. The reason Christ fell to the hands of Jews, the reason usury stold this orphanage into debt. He is the reason you all do neighbor hood jobs to eat. He's the youngest one here yet at his age you all were able to function well, better than this sorry excuse for a being." there were slight murmurs of agreement. Yuki went on," This child, the branded Six-Six-Six, the reason of our mighty old church burning to the gound, the reason you have to go to the river to get your own baptism water to bring to the priest to be cleansed because they refuse to use the rivers water. Our holy rivers water! This, this Spawn of Satan, is going back to the Ghetto where he belongs!" There were shouts of agreement from the older kids and laughter from the younger. She refused to look at Cloud while she made this speech, may he suffer in silence, " He'll be locked in at night! Contained like the old ways proclaim!The place he is going is where each of you wil end up if you dont submit to the Lords teachings. Once you began to stray your just like him and I will show no mercy." SHe ended in a dangerous tone.

Heads noded in agreement and some younger children clung to each other in fear.

She looked down at Cloud. The bond had his hands covering his ears, eyes screwed shut and his head between his knees. She grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged him towards the open area of the play room. She ordered the children to each get a toy and form a circle around him. She dropped him in the middle and glared as he looked up at her with defeated eyes. When she said no mercy she meant no mercy. Instead of staying in the circle she went to one of the top shelves and brought down two containers. Once filled with large leggos and Magnetics the other filled with a variety of wooden playing blocks. From ABC's to that one tower game she could never remember the name of. She saw the older kids had heavy looking toys. Remote controlled cars, playing set parts, a mini play guitar and piano. Others had books, thick books. She handed the smaller kids the blocks and smiled at one boy who was holding a teddybear in a hostile position.

"Are you going to hit him with the bear?" she asked aoftly. The boy noded looking determined. She smiled and handed him the two empty containers with the lids.

"Throw those, they hurt more." The boy nodded and happily took the items.

She smiled at all the children, completely looking forward to the beating the boy was going to receive and forgetting about the soaking wet hallway.

"Think about how lonely you all are, think about the families that have abandoned you..."

She saw the way all the children tensed, how many glared at the boy and others glared at the words in general. Some of the smaller children held hands but kept up their angry demeanor.

She had them right where she needed them. By the power invested in her she would make Satans child pay!

"Think and feel your regret, anger, hostility, loneliness..." she smirked , "Now punish him!"

Yuki watched as the older kids aimed their large objects at the boy and threw with force, one after the other. She heard Clouds grunts but she wouldn't tell them to stop. This punishment needed to be delt. Soon the younger children began to scream profanities , she frowned. She'd have to do something about that.

There were sickinging thuds as objects met the boys skin. But she couldn't see him from her place at the doorway. She instructed two of the older kids blocking her view to move aside a bit so she could see. She smirked at what she saw. Laying there was Cloud, on his stomach, head turned her way. His face was bloodied and she could tell it was from the easy bake that lay hazordly next to him. His odd blue eyes stared dully at her and she stared back. For some reason she saw something in them that bothered her. Clouds eyes were different. Instead of the light blue eyes she glared in day by day that looked back with fear, these were looking at her in anger. She glared at the boy.

"Throw harder!" she ordered, and that they did.

They still left the opening but the picked up things they'd thrown. The little ones scrambled in and out picking up blocks and magnetics and throwing them back in. The child with the teddy bear had removed his shoe and was throwing it at the boys head. She could practically feel Cloud's heated gaze though, which made her all the madder.

She was about to order them to throw bigger things when she heard the phone ring. No doubt it could be the home she was sending the boy. She gave the boy on the floor a look before turning on her heel to run down the hallway to get the phone. Was that a...smirk she saw?

She was close to the phone hanging on the wall and was bracing herself to began to slow down when she felt her silk slippered feet slip on the wet wooden floor. She gasped realizing that it was the water from the bucket and shot out a hand to the table next to the banister. She tried to turn to prevent hitting the table but to get support when her ankle twisted in an akward direction. It was as if she fell in slow motion. She could feel everything, her foot turning impossible left and the snapping of the old frail bones. She felt the scream of pain bean to tear its way from her throat just as the back of her head hit took brutal force from the tables ledge. She felt her head turn sharply...And she felt her neck snap. Time sped up and she felt herself completing her fall quickly.

There was silence around her as she dimming eyes looked into the playroom. She could still see the children throwing things but it faded in and out. The only thing she saw clearly was Cloud. His pain filled gaze held hers weakly before a small smile made its way to his lips.

Both of their visions faded.

His for the night.

Hers forever.

-----

Somewhere above the clouds Fate smiled.

She picked up a coin and flipped it into the air. The coin turned over and over, it shined beautifully against the light and landed softly in het open palm. She grinned at the results and stood from het throne to cross to the other side of her cloud. She picked up a red seed and wrapped it in an old blue silk cloth. She stood above the ambulance that was parked outside of the rundown mansion and desended from the clouds.

---

The EMT's pumped air furiously into the small boy's lungs.

"He's barely breathing! We need to get him air!"

The specialist scrambled and hooked the small blond child up to the nessisary equipment. A black body bag rolled by into another ambulance. A small girl with long raven hair walked over to where the small child lay. The boy stirred before cracking open one unswollen eye.

'Hi' he mouthed, 'I've waited for you.'

The girl was surprised at first before she smiled. She opened her palm to reveal to him a small blue silk cloth tightly wrapped. She opened it and placed a small red pill between his blue lips. She watched as he gazed at her with trust filled eyes and swallowed obediantlly.

'Watch over me ok, Fate?'

The girl blinked in utter bewilderment.

---

She was so surprised, Fate didnt notice when she asended back into the heavens.


	2. Enter The Rain Man

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

**Its a bit shorter than the first but I worked real hard on it! ^_^**

**I'll be updating Crippled Love Story soon. Go read it!**

**I also have two new stories**

**The Last Summer of Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto**

**&**

**Uzumaki Wirlwind**

**Read/Review please**

**Enjoy**

**___________________________________________**

**I DONT OWN, DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PAGE**

_________________________________________________

The market in Himigakure Square was as busy as always on this fine Sunday afternoon. Churches ended and the sun shined down with its praises. The people welcomed the rare clear skies with open arms as they paraded their late summer wear.

Mothers beamed at the reduced prices of meats and vegetables and grocers smiled proudly at their profit. The park was full of running children and smiling faces.

The ice cream man graced neighborhood children with delectable frozen sweets, cold salty pickles, canned soda, and a variety of candies.

Teenagers hung around in the semi-downtown district. They occupied arcades and strip malls. A group of boys filmed a skateboarding video for a project.

Teenage girls watched and giggled. They chatted or texted on cell phones. Some even argued and many made up.

It was the typical mid-July day. The laughter, the smiles, the over all happiness gave the sun courage to shine brighter. And shine it did.

Himigakure was a medium sized town located in the mountains. It was one of the few that didn't use mobile cars and harmful chemicals that polluted the Earths atmosphere. They did however have a train monorail. It went un bridges and through tunnels all around the town. It weaved its way through particularly large alleyways where it picked up residents that waited at residential platforms. The train was their only means of transportation. It went through all of the cities main roads and main residents.

Himigakure, to an outsider from a bustling economic place with cars and jets and what not, seemed like something you'd read about in a comic. It had an old feel to it. Surrounding it were plains and fields of tall wheat. The higher in the plains you got the closer you got to the mountains. Since Himiakure was settled on a large hill the Mayors house stood at the top. Around it were all the shops and on small hills surrounding it were the residents. Further out into the plains there were farms and what not. It was a beautiful place for a visitor, they always commented about the mountain backdrop the town had.

All in all the town could seem like a heaven to anyone who wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the cities.

Don't get me wrong, Himigakure did have its industrious points. There was a bank, a hospital, a jail, main grocers that sold organic goods, lots of things. They even had some oddities to go around. A hat shop, a masquerade shop, magic shops, psychics, invention part shops, and recycling shops.

Himigakure always made use of its trash. Rather it was to make odd but useful things or common items.

It was just the place anyone would want to stay.

Anyone but, Cloud Strife.

A blue eyed teen lay currently atop a hill near the outskirts of town. His spiky blond hair swayed gently in the wind, his bangs caressed his face softy. The sun soothed over his pale unchanging skin and the boy sighed as he stretched himself out further. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing his toned equally pale stomach. Streatched to his full length he was about six foot two. He didnt deny he was freakishly tall, everyone knew that. But he also didnt deny he was better looking thann most, and better able to handle his height with athlecis activites.

Some of the other kids at the orphanage in the towns mainland had deen slightly jealous. Somehow he'd managed to skip out of church that day.

He couldnt help it as his thoughts strayed back to his early days. The day's where he'd been hated, spat on and abused. He'd accepted it though, just like he always had. It wassnt his fault he was born with this...this blessing.

Yes to them it may have been a curse, the fact that religous itams crumbled and burned and priest stepped down in fear. But he knew he was blessed. He couldnt see it, and he knew he never would. But just the thought somehow made him feel better, even if it was only when he dreamed.

He still remembered her, Mrs. Yuki. He remebered how she died. He remembered her funeral.

He remembered that song.

He closed his eyes softly as his lips formed the words to a song he'd never forget

"Oh, oh, gidyup

All of these flowers  
For this friend of ours, it's such a shame  
All of these people  
All of them equally feel the same  
There's silence and weeping  
Looks like he's sleeping, the children say  
They say he was ready, I hope he was ready  
Is the prayer I'm praying

When Gabriel begins to blow  
Victory shall be mine  
When the horses get ready to go  
Angels won't leave me behind

I'm gonna be, got to be ready  
When the chariot comes  
(When the chariot, when the chariot comes)  
I'm gonna be, got to be ready  
When the chariot comes

(Giddyup)  
Over the prairie  
The pallbearers carry and lay him to rest  
Satan's a cheater, Christ is the teacher  
And life's the test

Oh Lord, take me higher  
Never liked fire, I can't stay here  
I gotta get ready, gotta get ready  
Time has drawn near  
When Gabriel begins to blow  
Victory shall be mine  
When the horses get ready to go  
The angels won't leave me behind

As I lay me down to sleep  
I pray my soul you keep  
If I die before I wake  
I pray my soul you'll take  
'Cause I gotta be, gotta be ready, when Jesus comes  
When that chariot comes  
Got to be , got to be ready, when the chariot comes

Said I've got to be, got to be ready  
When the chariot comes"

Cloud sighed as the words slowly faded from his lips. It was sung softly, so softly that he wouldnt have known it was him if it hadnt been coming from his own lips.

The church bell sounded for the second time that evening as Cloud pulled himself to his feet. He wore long black cargo shorts that hung dangerously on his hips. A black leather sleeveless jacket hugged him nigely and he tucked the invisible white undershirt deeper into the waist band of his shorts. His outfits usually consisted of black leather, even during summer. The people who worked the orphanage couldnt stop him because he used his own money, that and Cloud had a feeling they were scared of him. He knew he could possible exploit it but he chose not to.

He dusted grass from his cargos and made sure his white shirt wasnt showing and that the leather jacked didnt ride up before deeming himself presentable and making his way back towards town.

---------------

Cloud took the back streets of the town to the orphanage. After he'd come back into town he'd went out to pick up his paycheck from his job. As usual they underpayed him but that was to be expected. He didnt care, however.

The sun was a bit too bright for his liking as he made his way into a large maze of alley ways. He knew none of the children took this way to their 'home' because there had been many reports fo robberies and killings. That didnt particuarlly phase him. Sure geeting robbed wasnt all that nice, he'd been held at gun point more than once in his life before he'd reached his growth spurt. He'd seen people die also. It wasnt as if he was worried. It was all apart of his job, and he did his kob with pride.

The people at his work were the few people who'd managed to penetrate his shell of a world. They, like him, were all orphans in need of a job. They did things they werent proud of but when your told to make money to feed yourself and that you'd only be given a place to sleep, you did what you could.

It wasnt like he talked to them. No he hadnt talked to anyone. He wasnt ever planning on it either. Even though he was never really social with them they still managed to get underneth his skin and get some type of reaction out of him.

Cloud turned left and made three rights before he was faced with a large brock wall. He grunted in annoyance when he saw someone had taken an old couch and disposed of it already. He looked up, making sure nobody was looking out of a window or hanging laundry before he backed up a couple of feet and charged the wall. In two fluint moves he hanaged to hook his right boot on a brick that was slightly protroding from the wall and hoist himself into the just as his two hands grasped onto the ledge. He applied just enough force to propel himself off the wall into a graceful gackflip. He anded smoothly, in a kneeling position, arms out behind him.

The blond glanced up at the large trees of the surrounding forest that was on the orphanage's land before rising to his full height. He could heat a situation of some sort playing out about twenty feet away but he paid it no heed. There were always 'situations' playing out, it wasnt as if it were a rare occurance.

The blond weaved his way expertlly through a thicket of trees. He passed a small stream and watched idally as a small fish weaved in and out of the plants in its habitat. He continued walking towards a clearing where you could clearly see the back end of the large mansion.

Behind the mansion there was a stable. In the stables were, odddly, a family of foxes.

Foxes ih Himigakure were not rare, but they never went near people. Cloud had found it rare when he'd seen the mother fox birth her kit's there. Supposadly the fox was meant to be vicious but instead she was in need of a place to birth. It was odd because as Cloud had learned in school that particular breed of fox, which they called Nine Tailed Beast, that once the mother fox gave birth to her young, she stayed until she died.

Cloud did not want to clean up a dead fox.

Turning away from the slightly depressing thoughts the blond made his way to the front of the house. It was surprising he'd been allowed to stay in a nice looking home. There was a circle driveway with a statue of a boy wrapped in robes that turned into wings. The boys head was tilted back, and he was baring his throat to the Gods. Cloud had always loved the statue. It somehow rememinded him of himself. A garden surrounded the circle drive putting an end to the long dirt road that lead. The mansion itself was nice and big. It was three stories. The house was large and was colored a vanila white. There were two large pillars at the entrande and two large glass dors that lead to the inside. It looked nice but looks were very deceiving.

Inside the house was a site to see. Once you stepped inside you immediatly saw a parlor. It wasnt anything special. Marble floors and expensive paintings, that was it. In front were two large staircases. One was for the older kids the other for the younger. The large banaster made its way all around the house. If you stepped in to the middle of the room you could see all the doors that were surrounded on each side. Facinf the two stair cases if you went of either flight there was another smaller staircase that was concealed from site by two large black doors. No one had ever been inside and because it was the owners bedroom, Cloud had never wanted to be inside.

To the left of the parlor was a long hallway that lead to the kitchen and the dinning room, to the right lead to the main sitting room and visiting guest rooms. Although the 'Guest' rooms were only use for people who wanted to adopt and lived out of country and were their to pick up a child. They usually stayed a night or two before they left with their 'bundle of joy'. Needless to say, either it was the headmistresses doing or not, none of the children who left came back.

Cloud wasnt sure it that was good or bad.

He was about to go inside when he heard a sob come from somewhere behind him. He turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at the scene before him.

There was a yellow cab sitting patiently at the end of the dirt road, where the circle began. There was a man and a woman leaning against the yellow vehicle. The woman had short raven hair and wore a green sundress. She was holding on to her husband, Cloud assumed, and crying. The man in general was standing perfectly still, not moving a muscle. As if he were afraid of the damage it may do. He could clearly see the head mistress after she walked from behind the statue that concealed his view. She looked to be comfoting the woman somehow but it looked as if it wasnt working. Now Cloud was smart enough to come up with several scenerios.

A. She wanted a kid here but it was already taken when she came back for it. Bummer.

B. She just found a kid that she'd abandoned. Not likely...

C. She was dropping off some kids. Jesus, he hoped not.

He watched engrossed as the situation played its role. He knew it would get him in trouble for spying but what did he care. He followed the rules so he was immune to punishment if he broke them once. He knew that wasnt true but he was going to keep thinking it.

The man had long since let go of the woman and was now opening the back door. He reached in and there seemed to be some sort of struggle going on before the man had managed to drag the person out enough for the blond to see two slightly short tan arms fighting the man off. He watched as the woman clung to the caretaker and as the man finally managed to retreve the boy from the depths of the yellow cab.

The boy was screaming and, Cloud had to give him credit, the kid had a good set of lungs on him. The tall man was holding him back as the ravenhaired boy was trying to lunge for the woman. Cloud didnt know if it was to injure her or to seek comfort but somehow he had his answer when he looked at the boys tear streaked face.

The boy had a crazy amount of raven hair. It was spiked hazardly in the back and framed his face gently yet possesivly in the front. His baby tan skin gleamed slightly in the sun while his green eyes broke their dams and leaked for the woman out of his reach. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and skinny blue jeans. He was kind of short Cloud noticed, maybe still in his fives. But he looked like he could hold his own, although now wasnt exactlly a good judgement of that.

The boy looked a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was a fluidy mess. Cloud was about to go on with his musings when he saw the next boy exit the car and walk over to the other. The man let go of the shorter male immedially and Cloud watched as the two similars embraced the other. One a heaving wreck and the other trying to stay composed.

Cloud could somehow sympathize with the younger looking one, but that didnt mean he understood.

Not wanting to watch anymore the blond turned on his heel and marched his way into the large mansion. He walked past some of his friends in the parlor and gave them a nod before going up the left stairway. He turned left then left again and made his way down to the fifth door. The rooms mat have looked small but they were actually quite large. He shared his room with four people, less than the amount in regular rooms. His roomates were Yazoo, Sephiroith, Laz, and Kadaj. He knew them all because they wroked together in the same district in downtown.

Althought they didnt exactlly do the same job they saw a good amount of eachother. He and Sephiroith worked together and Yazzo, Kadaj, and Laz work together.

Cloud sighed as he opened the door to the large expansive room. He walked through the hallway and turned left into another hallway. He walked down to the third room and opened the door.

Cloud's room wasnt exactlly what one would call welcomeing. Thats why he was the only one with no roommate. The rooms in the mansions could by themselves technically be considered droms.

Cloud shook his head slightly and walked into his room. The walls were a dark blue, the carpet lush white. There were technically three beds in the room. A single bed in which he slept next to the window, and a bunk bed which was which was sideways against the wall where his headboard was. Beside the headboard, seperating the bunkbed and the single, was a nightstand with a tv on top of it. There were two red bing bags in front of it and a sightstand was next to the headboard of the bunkbed apposite his bed. It was slightly big but that didnt mean a thing. He didnt care if he had a room to himself or if he had to share. He just liked the quiet that the room ensured.

Cloud walked over to his bed and began to strip down to his underwear. He was doing an extra shift tonight because he needed more money to buy some books. He knew he could just ask Yazoo, but he hated depending on the other.

He had about two hours before the extra corner at twelth and fifth was taken. There were always people looking out to see if he'd come or not. There had even been customers who'd actualy wait until his shift started to come, although that slightly decreased the price depending on how long they had to wait.

This, no doubt, annoyed the blond to no end but it was his job..

Right?

-----------------------

There were moans and groans in the dim lit motel. Gasping and the creaking of floorboards.

Hands roamed sensually over his heated skin and he panted in excitement. the locks of his hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead, Pale fingers cleanched in the thin blankets, hips rolling. A large hand moved south, tracing patterns on his sides that drove him crazy. The hand took purchase on his hip, and clamped down tightly. He moaned again. The drugs in his system were driving him crazy. Every touch pushed him closer to the edge, only to bring him back again and push the pleasure on tenfold. HE was so lost in feeling all the words being spat at him meant nothing to him. They never did.

They were his customers.

He was mearly for pleasure. His feelings meant nothing but to drive the man above him on. He whimpered in pain as blunt nails ran down his touch sensitive thighs. the hand moved back up and stroked his inner thigh, He almost exploded.

Those talented hands got closer and closer to their goal.

Only to retreat back up his legs, over his hips, and take purchase on his toned stomach. He knew he was being toyed with and, he would be sure to charge extra, He always charged extra for kinky sex and fetishes but...oh god...

A moan ripped itself from his throat as his leaking member was fisted roughly. He opened his mouth in a silent scream/ His hands shot up and fisted into the man above him dark hair.

The man grunted before letting his talented hands go to work.

His large callosed hand stroked the underside of the blonds twitching cock and long fingers carressed his sacks. The hand moved up slowly changing position. Cloud bit his lip hard when the mans thumb massaged his slit of his purpling head. He wanted to cum so badly, oh God just a bit more. He groaned in pleasured agony as the head of his cock was massaged between the mans thumb and pointer finger.

Three fingers positioned themselves infront of his mouth and he happily took then in and began lapping on them. He sucked and thouroughly wet each digit hungrily, anticipation the breech to his system. The man removed his fingers and a muttered 'slut' didnt go unnoticed b the blond. Before he could do anything he screamec himself raw as all three fingers breeched him at once. His eyes were opened wide as was his mouth. His back was arched beautifully and his arms wrapped tightly around the mans neck who was lightly kissing his stomach.

His though process stoped, as if time froze.

And then those talented finger began a fast brutal tempo.

And his crashed back down again in pained pleasure.

Cloud will admit, he was a bit of a sadist. He loved the pain that came with pleasure. He loved riding each wave, although he preferred the pleasure. It didnt matter who he fucked, he was okay being a tool. Just aslong as he got the pain.

The pleasure.

Because in the end, his purpose was to be used.

Was it wrong to enjoy it and hate it at the same time?

Was it wrong to hope for something more?

--------------------

2nd Chapter DONE!


End file.
